


折返 03

by daphneccc



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 00:42:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6930991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daphneccc/pseuds/daphneccc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Chapter2在 daphneccc.lofter.com <br/>AO3是拿来存档小黄文的，见谅。</p>
    </blockquote>





	折返 03

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter2在 daphneccc.lofter.com   
> AO3是拿来存档小黄文的，见谅。

实话说，爱情萌生的速度远超过人的意识，它迅速地在大脑这个中枢体里创建一个新的文件夹，将点滴关于爱情的事迹一一放进，仿佛毫无止境地填充着。

学校对omega有特殊照顾，每个月总有两三天是彼得固定的离校日，抑制剂不能百分百地隔离他的信息素，他将自己锁在房间里裹两三层厚厚的被子，闭上嘴巴，连呼吸都慢腾腾的。他多好一个男孩子，韦德看不见，但他能感受到，彼得是有意在最大化地隐藏自己的信息素，以免影响到身边的人——就比如他。

韦德有过前车之鉴，是他为数不多的，埋藏在心底的秘密。作为一个男人他当然偶尔（经常）自慰，他懂得那温热腥甜的白浊从马眼涌出的快感，下身剧烈的颤抖不已，等结束后几根手指都因为太过用力而肌肉酸痛。彼得的信息素一次比一次清淡，韦德从自己的卧室走到浴室总会经过他的卧室，能看见他用衣服塞住了门下的细缝，大门紧闭。他能想象到彼得在屋内的景象，竭尽全力地抑制的模样和表情，额前汗珠涌出，又被空调吹干形成一层薄薄的空壳，然后再一次流出，就这样不断重复着。韦德多少次想就这样走进去，无论他说什么都当没听见，掀开他的被子就把人吻住，他渴望彼得的气味，渴望得不得了。

但他得承认，自己是个胆小鬼。韦德往自己的卧室走去，水滴跟了他一路，只有彼得门前因为长时间停留形成了一小摊水渍。

        

彼得是在全日最后一节课的尾巴感觉到异常的，他先是发觉握笔需要用上更多力量，然后感到燥热瞥了一眼呼呼往外蹿冷气的中央空调，惊觉大事不好——他的发情期提前了。

他瞥了一眼墙上的时钟，这节课还有十五分钟就要结束了，彼得稍微松了口气，但问题接二连三地在他脑子里出现，他甚至不知道怎样撑着这具身体回家。无力感已经开始侵蚀他的身体了，彼得知道他一定在往外散发大量的信息素——他真想就这样拎起书包从教室里逃出去，逃出这幢大楼，疯狂地跑回家将自己锁起来。

彼得从不在上课的时候玩手机——即使是大家都觉得无聊的社会科学，他宁愿打瞌睡也不会拿出来。但今天他终于破了例，在这个危机的时刻，他第一个想到的，能够依靠的人就是韦德。

“希望他现在不会正忙着杀人，铃声响起那一刻一定很刺激。”彼得借由去了厕所，拨通了韦德的电话。他真希望他能在这里呆到下课。

“彼得亲爱的，真没想到你会主动给我打——”

“嘿，韦德，是我彼得。”眼下他没无计可施，他可不能让自己的信息素满学校地飘。“你在忙吗？”他就是这样，明明自己都危在旦夕了还那么彬彬有礼。

彼得紊乱的呼吸通过电话失了真，但韦德始终能捕捉到细微的变化。“发生了什么事？”

“我的发情期提前了，我也不知道怎么回事，可能和我前几天感冒吃的抗生素有关系，总之我不知道怎么回家，你能——”

“我马上到，你还没下课吧？你在哪？厕所吗？”韦德说完那边就沉默了，他连忙开始安慰起人来。“嘿听着，这没什么好害羞的，你把厕所的具体位置告诉我，我等下直接进去找你。”

“好吧。从学校大门看进去左边大楼的三层，最右边的男厕所。”彼得只得妥协，但他却迟迟没有挂断，电话那头传来的忙碌的声音让他安心，韦德没有四轮的汽车，他是一只腿跨到摩托上以后才看见了这通依旧在继续通话的手机，出于好奇心，他又将它放在耳朵旁。彼得只是安静地举着手机，他不想回到课室里，他的同学们肯定会用看怪人的眼神盯着他，数不清多少只眼睛，多少只鼻子会闻到他浓烈的信息素，甚至起最正常的生理反应——彼得根本不敢想象，他无法在那么多注视下保持清醒，小时候被欺凌的记忆从四面八方席卷而来，他只有将双腿蜷进手臂里，把头埋在自己怀里，试图赶走那些不友好的画面。

“彼得。彼得。彼得！”

韦德的声音通过手机穿进彼得的耳朵里，他一次又一次地叫着他的名字，把他唤回来。“别想太多，书包都不要回去拿，就呆在里面，我五分钟就到。”韦德那边噪音很大，是摩托在一马平川的街道上飞驰带起的风声。“你要是带了耳机，可以听首歌，我的推荐是Whams! 哦天他们可真是我的最爱，如果你不介意，我都可以给你哼哼几句。”

“闭嘴吧，韦德。”彼得的笑是从鼻子里哼出来的，韦德洗澡的时候总爱把浴室当成天然录音室，不在里面鬼哭狼嚎个十几分钟他是不会善罢甘休的。“你那天在浴室里唱的歌我还留着呢。”

“看来我的宝贝儿男孩很喜欢，我得多唱几次了。”韦德一只手操控摩托，穿过车水马龙，他很幸运彼得的学校没那么远，否则一切都不好说了。“二十一世纪最有潜力的男歌星：韦德·威尔逊！我可以让你成为我的经纪人，到时候你们报社就得提拔你做总编辑了。”

彼得在电话这头笑，无力感越来越重，他能感觉到体内所有的细胞都在叫嚣着寂寞，正常工作的器官寥寥无几，光剩下大脑还在勉强撑着。这时候打响的下课铃是他听过最美妙的声音，他在心里默默地感谢了一遍上帝——虽然它并没有做什么。他感到呼吸变得急促，一抹脖子满手的汗，又往帽衫上蹭。电话那头韦德的声音已经变得模糊，他没有更多的精力去听他到底在说些什么，可源源不断的声音使彼得下意识地觉得安心，他的骨头都在痛着，捏住手机的指骨在跳痛着，他只好开了扩音放在一旁，彼得现在只觉得自己的下体胀痛着，被牛仔裤的拉链阻隔了去路，流下了生理眼泪和鼻涕，哧溜着吸，样子惨兮兮的。他能感觉到内裤已经湿了不少——前后都黏糊糊的，现在只能祈祷没有湿得太过透彻，连外裤都染上淫靡的液体便好。

人在脆弱的时候总是特别悲观。回忆是个好东西，它能最大化的保留那些美好的瞬间，印刻在脑海深处，也许在死亡前一秒还能模糊地看见。但它同时也是个坏东西，那些曾经不友好的画面也同时存在，像是无数条锁链抓住了你的海马体，和好的交织，无法筛查清除。小的时候，童言无忌是无妨，但罪恶往往在幼时萌芽，那些心底深处的暴力是从娘胎里带出来的，父母如一面明镜，映照出孩子的潜质。刚上初中那会儿彼得在班上是个看上去弱气的男孩子，他长手长脚，四肢都纤细，皮肤甚至比同年级的女孩子还白皙稚嫩；哭的时候眼眶和角膜都被染上了少女私处般柔美的粉色，鼻尖和耳廓是熟透的红樱桃。同年级的男生有个别特别早熟，他们从哥哥那儿——或是爸爸的私藏品，偷拿了小黄书到学校里翻阅。年轻的时候他们满腔热血，对于性与暴力这些未知总是充满无限的遐想和兴致，成熟女人的乳房被勒在胸罩里，中间挤出一个深壑（乳沟），乳晕透着一层薄薄的粉色，和彼得关节和哭泣时的角膜是一个颜色，极其美妙。他们吞咽着口水，紧张兮兮地翻开下一页，更多暴露的躶体呈现在年幼无知的虹膜上，呈现画面，印刻在脑海里——也许会在他找人生伴侣的道路上留下一个强而有力的记号。成熟女性的私处一览无遗，杂志上她们总会将阴部稀疏的毛发剃得干净，光滑又美观，两瓣阴唇闭合着将那些敏感纤细的部位隐藏起来，等人开垦。

出于性别——虽然此时还未有意识，但omega确实比平常人要更加得女性化，不是指样貌或行为举止，是由内而外散发的，还无法称之为信息素的一种感官意识。彼得被叫了去，他的短运动裤到膝盖壳上一点儿，露出一截曲线完美的小腿肚，手肘磕在地上磨破了皮，在体育器材的仓库里被扒了裤子。同年级的男生背后有高年级的学长撑腰，他们根本不怕犯事儿，彼得双臂遮住的四角裤是全身上下仅剩的布料。他们倒不是对彼得的身体有想法，只是出于对于暴力的无知，愿意为此涉险，别人的耻辱成了他们的兴奋剂。他牛仔裤口袋里的午餐钱被夺去，几乎每天饿着肚子在贩卖机前晃悠，眼巴巴地看着别的人从里面买走了巧克力味的营养棒，在肚子一声“咕噜”的抱怨声下垂头丧气地走开了。彼得能听见相机咔擦的声音，闪光灯刺痛了他的眼睛，他嘴里喃喃着“不要，别这样。”但他只能听见越来越多的嘲笑与讥讽，多的是“嘿他可真像个女孩儿。”或“瘦不拉几的书呆子。”

“别这样……”彼得有点儿想哭，他抿住双唇的样子让在场的人更是哄堂大笑，久久不能散去。

“这可有点儿糟糕。”韦德是从隔壁间翻过去的，彼得从里面反锁了门，他只好踩在马桶的水箱上冒着他的蛋蛋被卡住的风险越了过去。彼得已经进入了深度发情期，他紧闭着双眼，嘴里还在喃喃着断断续续的“不要”，大脑卡在了那时候被羞辱的回忆里，身体本能地拒绝着韦德。一旦omega离开了抑制剂进入到深度发情期都是极度危险的，韦德没有这方面的经验，但他知道现在已经没有留给他迟疑的时间了，不顾彼得不知从哪儿来得这样大的力气像钳子一样卡住他伸出的手臂，他还是把自己的外套披在他身上，遮住他的脸打开了门。他将彼得的双臂挂在肩上，托住他的屁股将他背了起来。他觉得自己也晕乎乎的，彼得身上的信息素已经浓烈到发齁的地步，韦德又没有带抑制剂的习惯——一个坏消息，也忘记问彼得他的抑制剂放在哪儿了——又一个坏消息，他便只能靠着惊人的忍耐力一路小跑，还得注意着不让任何人看见彼得的长相，等到了路边把他放在摩托上才能稍微松口气。“宝贝儿，没事的，我们现在回家了。”韦德还能听见彼得嘴里时不时冒出的胡话，虽然他并不知道那是为了什么，但他紧了紧彼得环在自己腰间的那只手，他的手心在往外渗汗，潮湿又温热，和贴在他背上的面颊一样滚烫着。“会没事的，会没事的。”他握住彼得的双手，力道大得指腹周围泛起一圈白，摩托在烈日下飞驰，他只有不停地说着安慰的话语，有点儿无力，又有点儿无助。

 

 

TBC

**Author's Note:**

> 下一篇是肉。


End file.
